Miss, Kiss, And Love
by Petrichor JoI
Summary: "Kenapa tidak mengabariku jika kau pulang hari ini?"/ "Temani aku tidur malam ini. Aku ingin terus memelukmu, Sungmin. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."/ Namun, sejauh apapun kaki ini melangkah, pasti dia akan kembali ke tempatmu berada./ KyuMin/ BL/ Drabble.


Miss, Kiss, And Love.

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T

.

Length : Drabble

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja menginjakkan kaki di dalam _dorm_. Dia baru saja kembali dari acara _hangout _bersama kedua sahabatnya, Victoria dan Minho. _Dorm_ terlihat tenang dan sepi. Dia memang sendirian di sini, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah latihan guna mempersiapkan konser mereka. Sementara Sungmin, _hyung_nya itu tengah menikmati waktu di rumah bersama keluarganya, meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di _dorm_.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali melarang Sungmin pergi, namun dia tidak boleh egois, bagaimanapun kesempatan bagi mereka dan_ member _lainnya untuk bertemu dengan keluarga dalam kurun waktu satu tahun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, dia kini tengah merindukan pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Dan kini dia kembali merasa kesepian, kedua sahabatnya memang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak akan sosok Sungmin. Namun, dalam sudut hatinya dia memang hanya membutuhkan Sungmin, melihat dan mendengar suaranya secara nyata, bukan lewat _Social Networking Sites_ seperti yang mereka lakukan beberapa waktu ini. Bahkan dia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh hangat itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, sebelum bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dia butuh segelas air saat ini. Dia hampir saja tersedak minumannya, ketika _tone _lembut yang mengalun indah milik seseorang yang amat dikenalnya itu nyaris seketika memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, dia terpana dengan mata membelalak seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang kini tengah dilihat olehnya.

"Sungmin?"

"Apa?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menata raut wajahnya. "Astaga, kau mengejutkanku!" manik matanya menatap Sungmin tajam, "Kenapa tidak mengabariku jika kau pulang hari ini?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, kau pasti akan membatalkan acaramu bersama Victoria dan Minho jika aku mengabarimu tentang kepulanganku hari ini."

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya di konter dapur, sebelum melangkah mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan Sungmin. Dia tampak tenang dengan senyum tulus yang terlukis di bibir penuhnya. "Khas Sungmin."

Tawa ringan bagai lonceng terlontar dari mulut Sungmin. "Mandilah, setelah itu langsung istirahat. Jangan bermain _game_ lagi. Kau pasti lelah, bukan?"

Manik mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, sebelum membawa tubuh yang amat sangat dia rindukan itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Aku merindukanmu sangat," ucapnya sarat akan kerinduan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyuhyun." Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, mengelus punggung tegap itu lembut.

Perasaan Kyuhyun seketika menghangat. "Temani aku tidur malam ini. Aku ingin terus memelukmu, Sungmin. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin melonggarkan pelukaannya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun jahil. "Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu, Kyuhyun. Tubuhmu bau."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Kalau begitu, mandikan aku."

_Foxy eyes_ Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun polos. "Aku merindukan Ryeowook, sepertinya malam ini aku lebih baik tidur dengannya."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian dengan gerakan gesit tangannya meraih tengkuk Sungmin, sebelum bibirnya menyapa bibir Sungmin. Menautkan kembali keduanya dengan lembut.

Manik mata Sungmin membulat kaget, sebelum kedua kelopaknya menutup perlahan ketika Kyuhyun mengelus punggungnya pelan. Tubuhnya perlahan _rileks _dan kembali terbuai akan perlakuan lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Sungmin juga merindukan rasa ini, rasa manis, lembut, kenyal dan lembab yang berasal dari bibir Kyuhyun. Bibir yang bisa membuatnya melayang dan kehilangan akal. Bibir yang membuatnya candu.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin lembut, tanpa nafsu. Terus memagut dan menyesap rasa lembut dan manis bagai madu yang semakin pekat menyergapnya. Yang dia inginkan hanya menyalurkan rasa rindu yang menyeruak keluar tanpa bisa dicegah saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

Mereka terus saling berciuman mesra, saling melumat dan memagut lembut bibir pasangan masing-masing. Mengungkapkan seberapa besar perasaan rindu itu menyiksa, mengecap rasa yang ditawarkan di sana.

Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan ciumannya, bibirnya terasa panas dan basah. Dia menatap Sungmin penuh arti, jemarinya perlahan menyeka _saliva _yang tertinggal di bibir Sungmin yang kini berwarna lebih pekat. "Aku tak akan segan melakukan yang lebih dari ini jika kau melakukannya, Sungmin!" ucapnya parau.

Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. "Mandilah, aku akan menghangatkan Gluhwein yang kemarin aku buat. Kau akan sering kehujanan nanti dan aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin dan mencium punggung tangannya lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin tulus.

Kecupan singkat Kyuhyun layangkan di bibir Sungmin, sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah aku menunggumu di kamar, sayang." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang tubuh Kyuhyun lekat hingga tubuh yang terbiasa memeluknya itu menghilang tertelan daun pintu kamarnya. "Hah... sepertinya aku harus meminta guling miliknya dan meninggalkan _bunny_ milikku saat aku menjalankan kewajibanku nanti," ucapnya lirih.

_Namun, sejauh apapun kaki ini melangkah, pasti dia akan kembali ke tempatmu berada._

.

.

.

END

Hanya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan saya akan rasa rindu saya kepada Sungmin. Saya benar-benar merindukannya, sangat. Maaf jika aneh, saya membuatnya di tengah mobilitas saya yang terbilang tinggi. Untuk SWAN saya sendiri tidak tahu kapan bisa mengupdate chap selanjutnya, semoga ada waktu yang bisa saya curi.

Silakan RnR bagi chinggudeul jika berkenan. ^^


End file.
